In a vehicle, the alternator is a source of DC current for providing power to vehicle electronics and to charge onboard batteries. However, the alternator represents a mechanical load on the internal combustion engine and therefore impacts fuel economy. Vehicle operators are deploying systems that augment the alternator with additional current sources, such as solar.
Concurrently using multiple current sources, such as a solar panel and an alternator, when charging a vehicle battery can produce inconsistent results in terms of power delivery and final battery voltage if not properly controlled. If the battery voltage is not properly managed, the battery can be overcharged or undercharged, resulting in reduced battery life and capacity.